staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Października 2014
thumb|left 05:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 46 - Zmiana klimatu; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 47 - Menago; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Ekspres Miłosierdzia - Bezdomni - odc. 6; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Pełnosprawni - odc. 74; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Las Story - odc. 6 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:25 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 73 Optyka - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Operacja Życie - odc. 37 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Ocalony świat - odc. 6 Głową w dół - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2935; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Królik po polsku - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Chłopi - odc. 2/13 - Jarmark - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Tajemnice Hotelu Adlon - odc. 2/6 (Das Adlon. Eine Familiensaga, teil. 2) - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Blondynka - odc. 31 (seria III, odc. 5) - W sidłach - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Dzielny Despero (The Tale of Despereaux) 89'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Sylvain Chomet, Sam Fell, Rob Stevenhagen; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:35 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 153 - Na zakręcie (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 6) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Rolnik szuka żony - /5/; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Orędzie Kardynała Stanisława Dziwisza na Dzień Papieski - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 70 (seria VI, odc.5) - Powstały z martwych - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Wrogowie publiczni (Public Enemies) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Żywe trupy IV - odc. 6/16 (The Walking Dead IV, ep. 6, Live Bait); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:45 Van Helsing (Van Helsing) - txt. str. 777 126'; horror kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Stephen Sommers; wyk.:Hugh Jackman, Kate Beckinsale, Richard Roxburgh; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Prymas, trzy lata z tysiąca 100'; dramat; reż.:Teresa Kotlarczyk; wyk.:Andrzej Seweryn, Maja Ostaszewska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Grzegorz Sikora, Mariusz Benoit, Jerzy Trela, Henryk Talar, Mariusz Jakus, Joanna Orzeszkowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Terra Nova - odc. 6/13 (Terra Nova, ep. 6); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 06:00 Połączył nas Papież; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1083; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:15 Sztuka życia - odc. 79 Rafał Brzozowski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1169 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1170 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1171 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 18 / 26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 18 / 26 s. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2141; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 5 "Modlitwa o życie" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 superSTARcie - (2); widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Gala wręczenia Nagród Fundacji "Dzieło Nowego Tysiąclecia" TOTUS 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 91; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 91; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland V seria - Bitwa (11); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Nie lubię poniedziałku - txt. str. 777 99'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk.:Mieczysław Czechowicz, Jerzy Turek, Halina Kowalska, Kazimierz Witkiewicz, Zygmunt Apostoł, Bohdan Łazuka; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 SADE - "Bring Me Home: Live 2011"; film muzyczny; reż.: Sophie Muller; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Butelki zwrotne (Vratne lahve) 99'; komedia kraj prod.CZECHY, Wielka Brytania, Dania (2007); reż.:Jan Sverak; wyk.:Zdenek Sverak, Daniela Kolarova, Tatiana Vilhelmova, Jiri Machacek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Admirał (Admirał) 119'; film biograficzny kraj prod.ROSJA (2008); reż.:Andriej Krawczuk; wyk.:Konstantin Chabieński, Anna Kowalczuk, Elizawieta Bojarskaja, Richard Bohringer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 07:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:40 Pogoda - 11.10 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 58; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Rusz się człowieku - odc. 49; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Dla niesłyszących - Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Zapiski Łazęgi - Pyrzyckie kościoły; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Z kapitanem Cichockim dookoła świata - odc. 2; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 AgroSzansa - odc. 39; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Forum gospodarcze; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Przechodzień codzienny 10:30 Agroraport; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Wiedno Kaszebe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 46; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Dobra ryba; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:40 Mama i tata równi w pracy i w domu odc 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Rączka gotuje - Restauracja "Rączka gotuje" 27.09.2014; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Pomerania Ethnica - Pani Olga; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Romska Akademia Mediów - odc. 29 - Czarna Góra; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Jak zdobyć pieniądze, kobietę i sławę 47'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Barbara Ludwiżaka, Bronisław Pawlik, Ewa Szykulska, Krzysztof Litwin, Jacek Woszczerowicz, Wanda Łuczycka, Jerzy Dobrowolski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 13:55 Śląskie wyzwania; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 14:25 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 203 (odc. 203); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Naturalnie tak - odc. 45; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Chiny: Schodami do nieba; film dokumentalny; reż.:Remigiusz Jakubowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 16:00 Recepta na długie życie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Podwodna Polska - Królestwo mroku; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Forum Panoramy 17:45 Reportaż TVP Gdańsk - Andrzej Januszajtis - Honorowy Obywatel Miasta Gdańska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Pszczeli świat; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Kwiaty i ogrody - Jesienne róże; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Przechodzień codzienny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Pomorska Kronika Biznesu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Przechodzień codzienny 19:15 Konfesjonał - Czy powinienem się spowiadać z czytania Harrego Pottera?; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Kadry sprzed lat - Daję ci wodę życia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Tajne nieznane zapomniane - W cieniu Zorzy II; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Przechodzień codzienny 21:00 Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o giełdzie ABC Inwestora; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Pogoda - 11.10 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 11.10 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 54 Polędwiczki wieprzowe na słodko, karmelizowane gruszki, deser pod zabajone; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Panorama Wieczór 22:20 Panorama Sport Wieczór 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Tak czy inaczej - O ambicjach; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 48 - Jerzy Gruza; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Chiny: Schodami do nieba; film dokumentalny; reż.:Remigiusz Jakubowski;STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:10 Wokół nas - pogoda 01:15 Naturalnie tak - odc. 45; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Pogoda - 11.10 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Pogoda - 11.10 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Jak zdobyć pieniądze, kobietę i sławę 47'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Barbara Ludwiżaka, Bronisław Pawlik, Ewa Szykulska, Krzysztof Litwin, Jacek Woszczerowicz, Wanda Łuczycka, Jerzy Dobrowolski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Paciorki himalajskiego różańca; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Wokół nas - pogoda 03:10 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 54 Polędwiczki wieprzowe na słodko, karmelizowane gruszki, deser pod zabajone; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:25 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 203 (odc. 203); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 48 - Jerzy Gruza; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Wokół nas - pogoda 04:15 Pomerania Ethnica - Pani Olga; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Romska Akademia Mediów - odc. 29 - Czarna Góra; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:45 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 58; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 AgroSzansa - odc. 39; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:40 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Rączka gotuje odc. 116 EM Koziegłowy; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Rusz się człowieku- odc. 49; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.45 Jeźdźcy smoków 8.15 Jeźdźcy smoków 10.15 Ewa gotuje 10.55 Scooby - Doo! Strachy i patałachy - komedia familijna, USA, 2009 12.40 Jaś Fasola 13.15 Tylko Muzyka. Must be the Music. 15.15 Taniec z Gwiazdami 17.15 Hell's Kitchen - Piekielna Kuchnia 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.00 Studio przed meczem 20.35 Eliminacje Euro 2016 - mecz: Polska - Niemcy 23.00 Lot Feniksa - film przygodowy, USA 2004 1.30 Tajemnice losu 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! thumb|left 5.30 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 5.50 Mango - Telezakupy 7.55 Kobieta na krańcu świata 8.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej Omnibus - serial 12.45 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy 13.45 Top Model - program rozrywkowy 14.50 Mama kontra mama 15.55 MasterChef - program rozrywkowy 16.55 Polacy z werwą - gala 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.00 Mam talent 21.40 Sherlock Holmes - film sensacyjny, USA, Wielka Brytania, Niemcy 2009 0.20 Kilerów 2 - óch - komedia, Polska 1999 2.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 3.05 Sekrety Magii 4.25 Przerwa w nadawaniu thumb|left 6.00 Benny Hill 6.40 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 7.10 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii 7.40 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki8.10 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii 8.40 Najdziwniejsze zwierzęta świata 9.40 Zatopione skarby 10.40 Galileo 11.40 Najdziwniejsze zwierzęta świata 12.40 Zatopione skarby 13.40 STOP Drogówka 14.45 Królowa balu - komediodramat, USA 16.30 Przyczajony tygrys, ukryty smok - film fantasy Hongkong, USA, 2000 19.00 Galileo 20.00 Ewakuacja ziemi - film dok. 22.00 Wrogie niebo 23.00 Pirania 3DD - horror komediowy, USA, 2012 0.45 Skeleton Man - horror, USA, 2004 2.40 Interwencja 3.00 Seks w wielkim mieście 3.30 Dekoratornia 4.00 4music 5.00 4music thumb|left 6.00 Dyżur 6.30 Niania - serial 7.00 Taki jest świat 8.00 Rodzinny ogród 8.30 Stawka większa niż życie - serial 11.00 Niania - serial 13.05 13 Posterunek 2 - serial 15.10 Chiłała z Beverly Hills 2 - film familijny USA 2011 17.00 Jurassic Park 3 - film przygodowy, USA 2001 19.00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - serial 20.00 Klejnot Nilu - film przygodowy 22.20 Zagłada Pompejów - film katastroficzny, USA 2014 0.05 Szczęki - thriller, USA 1975 2.50 Taki jest świat 3.30 Kręcimy z gwiazdami 4.15 Menu na miarę 4.30 Z archiwum policji 5.15 Xena: wojowniczka księżniczka - serial thumb|left 6.10 Szymon Majewski Show 7.15 Mango - Telezakupy 9.20 Violetta - telenowela 12.20 Dr House VII - serial obyczajowy 14.20 Przygoda na Alasce - film przygodowy, USA 1995 16.40 W krzywym zwierciadle: Strzelając śmiechem - komedia, USA 1993 18.30 Czarna lista - serial 19.30 Akademia policyjna VI: Operacja Chaos - komedia, USA 1989 21.15 Marsjanie atakują - film S - F, USA 1996 23.30 Nieuchwytny - film sensacyjny USA 1996 1.35 Sekrety Magii 3.40 Druga strona medalu thumb|left 5:45 Plecak pełen przygód Odcinek: 1 6:10 Spotkanie z balladą Odcinek: 22 7:15 Wyspa skarbów 8:50 Przygody Kubusia Puchatka 10:15 Tommy i Oscar 12:00 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 12:30 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 13:00 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 13:30 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 14:00 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 55 Sezon: 4 14:30 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 56 Sezon: 4 15:00 Łowcy okazji Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 15:30 Łowcy okazji Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 16:00 Łowcy okazji Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 16:30 Handlarz doskonały Odcinek: 1007 17:00 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 17:30 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 18:00 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 18:30 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 19:00 Naga prawda o przeszłości Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 19:30 Naga prawda o przeszłości Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 7 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 22:00 Kobiety, które niosły śmierć Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 5 23:00 Historie pisane krwią Odcinek: 6 0:00 Arrow Odcinek: 5 0:55 Spartakus: Bogowie areny Odcinek: 18 2:05 Przyłbice i kaptury Odcinek: 2 3:20 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 11 3:45 Dyżur Odcinek: 30 Sezon: 3 4:10 Plecak pełen przygód Odcinek: 1 4:35 Plecak pełen przygód Odcinek: 2 5:05 Przyłbice i kaptury Odcinek: 3 thumb|left 6.00 Rodzina zastępcza 7.00 Mega Chichot 7.30 Benny Hill 8.05 Benny Hill 8.50 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa 9.10 Ninjago - Mistrzowie Spinjitzu 11.10 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa 11.30 Pradawny Ląd 7: Kamień zimnego ognia - film anim. 13.05 Flicka 2 - film familijny USA, 2010 15.05 Cesar Milan: Przywódca stada 16.05 Ciekawość: Wulkar - Przed wybuchem - film dok. 17.05 Zabójcze kataklizmy 18.15 Miliony Bailey'a - film familijny Kanada, 2005 20.00 Włatcy móch 20.30 La Maviuta - gender romance 21.00 Kacza dynastia 21.30 Jak skończy się świat 22.30 Zabójcze kataklizmy 23.35 Mordercza pogoda - film katastroficzny 1.25 Rude Tube 1.55 Życie na wybiegu 2.55 4music 3.55 I Like It 5.00 Istne szaleństwo thumb|left 4.40 Moto3 Motocyklowe MŚ 2014 5.35 Moto3 Motocyklowe MŚ 2014 8.05 Moto GP Motocyklowo MŚ 2014 9.00 Sport Flash 9.07 Płka nożna Eliminacje do ME 2016 11.00 Sport Flash 11.07 Piłka nożna Eliminacje do ME 2016 13.00 Sport Flash 13.07 Piłka nożna Eliminacje do ME 2016 11.00 Sport Flash 11.07 Płka oożoa Eliminacje do ME 2016 17.00 Sport Flash 17.07 Magazyn ATP World Tour Uncovered 2014 17.07 Piłka nożna Eliminacje do ME 2016 20.00 Sport Flash 20.07 Kulisy sportu - Artur Boruc 20.35 Płka nożna Eliminacje do ME 2016 22.45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23.30 Płka nożna Eliminacje do ME 2016 0.30 Płka nożna Eliminacje do ME 2016 2.40 Moto GP Motocyklowo MŚ 2014 3.00 Moto3 Motocyklowe MŚ 2014 3.30 Moto2 Motocyklowe MŚ 2014 thumb|left 6:00 Polska noc 8:00 Poranna rozgrzewka 10:00 Co się słucha 11:00 Hity na czasie 12:00 Przeglądarka 13:00 Teenage lista 14:00 Weekend specjalny. Ranking 16:00 smESKA 17:00 Fejslista 18:00 Polska lista 19:00 Hity na czasie 20:00 Let's Dance 21:00 ImprESKA + smsy 23:00 Fresh Mix 2:00 Polska noc thumb|left 5.30 Blisko ludzi 6.00 Express 6.15 Orzeł czy reszka? 7.15 Anthony Bourdain. Bez ograniczeń 8.15 4 wesela 9.15 Kuchenne koszmary Gordona Ramsaya 10.15 XL kontra XS 22 11.15 Wojny magazynowe 3 12.15 DeFacto 12.45 Usterka 3 13.15 Emil łowca fotoradarów 13.45 Usterka 3 14.45 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas 2 15.45 Express - informacje 16.05 Handlarze 16.45 Wojny przewoźników - Teksas 2 17.45 Express - informacje 18.05 Damy i Wieśniaczki 19.10 Kossakowski. Inicjacja 19.45 Express - informacje 20.00 Wielkie przeprowadzki 21.00 Wojny magazynowe 22.00 Gogglebox - magazyn 22.30 Kliknij Mnie 23.30 Wymazona randka porno - dokument 0.30 Kulisy pornobiznesu 1.00 Handlarze 1.45 Ostre cięcie 2.30 Kartoteka 4 3.25 Na poddaszu 4.25 Gogglebox - magazyn 4.55 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Weekend z Polo tv 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Weekend z Polo tv 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Weekend z Polo tv 9:00 Przebojowe historie 9:14 Weekend z Polo tv 10:06 Vipo-disco hity 11:00 Szalone lata 90. 12:50 Dance w Polo tv 13:00 Weekend z... 13:15 Dance w Polo tv 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Disco polo music 15:00 Weekend z... 15:15 Top 20 16:00 Weekend z... 16:14 Koncert w Polo tv 17:13 Szalone lata 90-te 18:00 Miłość w rytmie disco 18:30 Najlepsi z najlepszych 19:00 Disco Polo Live 19:50 Profesorre Toplala 20:11 Dyskoteka Polo tv 23:00 Power Play 23:05 Disco polo music thumb|left 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 7:30 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 17 7:40 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 18 7:50 Popeye i przyjaciele Odcinek: 12 8:00 Casper Odcinek: 13 8:10 Kot Felix Odcinek: 12 8:25 Świnka Porky Odcinek: 10 8:30 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 19 8:40 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 20 8:50 Popeye i przyjaciele Odcinek: 13 9:00 Wierzyć czy nie wierzyć? Odcinek: 2 10:00 W pogoni za UFO Odcinek: 3 11:00 Zjawiska paranormalne Odcinek: 5 12:00 Szaleni naukowcy Odcinek: 3 12:30 Szaleni naukowcy Odcinek: 4 13:00 Czas na kulturę Odcinek: 4 13:30 Na rybę Odcinek: 13 14:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 154 14:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 156 15:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 158 15:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 160 16:00 Halo, Hans! Odcinek: 5 17:00 Halo, Hans! Odcinek: 6 18:00 W pogoni za UFO Odcinek: 7 19:00 Wierzyć czy nie wierzyć? Odcinek: 3 20:00 Niegrzeczna dziewczyna 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 68 22:25 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 70 23:00 Lody na patyku IV 1:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 17 1:30 Dobranoc ATM Odcinek: 3 2:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 75 3:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 3 4:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 3 4:00 Czas na kulturę Odcinek: 2 4:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! thumb|left 8:00 Informacje dnia 8:15 Westerplatte młodych 8:55 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 9:00 Telewizyjny Uniwerstytet Biblijny 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Myśląc ojczyzna 10:25 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 10:30 Święty na każdy dzień 10:35 Polski punkt widzenia 11:00 Kropelka radości 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Osobisty sekretarz Jana XXIII 12:30 Wenezuela - San Félix 12:50 Na tropie 13:20 Siódmy sakrament 13:50 Samuraj Chrystusa 15:10 Święty na każdy dzień 15:15 Protest w obronie Telewizji Trwam przed siedzibą KRRiT w Warszawie 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Mocni w wierze 16:40 Sanktuaria polskie 17:00 Z Parlamentu Europejskiego 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 19:30 Spotkanie z Magdą Buczek 19:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Przegląd tygodnika rodzin katolickich "Źródło" 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia 22:00 Dziękczynienie w Rodzinie 22:40 Dziękczynienie w Rodzinie 23:00 Święta Teresa z Lisieux 0:00 Świat w obrazach 0:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:10 Informacje dnia 0:30 Reportaż dnia 1:00 Anioł Pański 1:05 Święty na każdy dzień 1:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 2:30 Spotkanie z Magdą Buczek 2:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Przegląd tygodnika rodzin katolickich "Źródło" 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia 4:40 Polski punkt widzenia 5:10 Msza Święta z Bazyliki Watykańskiej 6:00 Dziękczynienie w Rodzinie 7:00 Papież rodem z Bawarii 7:55 Świat w obrazach thumb|left 6.00 Akademia Polskiego Filmu 6.20 Witaj Franklin - film anim. 7.20 Rodzina Piratów Sezon 1 - Mecenas pijawa - film anim. 7.50 Afryka - Serengeti - film dok. 8.45 Niedźwiedzie - film dok. 9.40 Prywatna historia kina - magazyn kulturalny 10.20 Trzech małolatów Ninja - komedia 12.00 Herkules cz. 1 - dramat 13.45 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi - komedia romantyczna 15.45 Muszkieterowie Sezon 1 - Rycerz i królowa - serial 16.55 Muszkieterowie Sezon 1 - Niezniszczalni - serial 18.20 Obcy krewni - komedia, USA 20.00 Wyścig z czasem - film kryminalny USA 22.10 Spartan - dramat, USA, Niemcy 0.30 Wtorek - komedia, Polska 2.20 Kingston Avenue - etiuda 3.05 Twist & Blood - etiuda 3.50 Nic mnie nie dotknie - etiuda 4.25 Nasa zima zła 4.55 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial 5.05 Arabat 5.35 Ostatni pościg 5.55 Przerwa w nadawaniu thumb|left 6:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1011 6:15 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 13 6:45 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 41 7:15 Jak to możliwe? Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 15 7:35 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 11 7:45 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 75 7:55 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 67 8:15 Po przygody w świat przyrody Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 8:30 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 55 8:40 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody Odcinek: 5 9:10 Rozmowy nieoswojone Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 9:45 Wychowanie to wyzwanie Odcinek: 4 10:40 Wędkarz na tropie Odcinek: 4 11:15 Potęga natury Odcinek: 4 12:15 Małe życie 13:30 Para daje radę - weekend Odcinek: 5 14:20 1000 miejsc w Polsce, które musisz zobaczyć Odcinek: 4 14:50 Tajemnica rzymskich wraków 16:00 Oko w oko z drapieżnnikiem Odcinek: 6 17:05 Człowiek od środka Odcinek: 1 18:00 Wielkie dziecięce przyjęcia Odcinek: 1 18:30 Wielkie dziecięce przyjęcia Odcinek: 2 19:05 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 47 19:40 Wyprawy na krańce świata Odcinek: 24 20:10 Henryk VIII - umysł tyrana Odcinek: 2 21:20 Ścigani Odcinek: 11 21:45 Ścigani Odcinek: 12 22:10 Wielcy wojownicy Odcinek: 3 23:15 Koszmarna wyprawa Odcinek: 8 0:15 Ścigani Odcinek: 13 0:45 Tropiciele duchów Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 8 1:45 Niepowstrzymani Odcinek: 5 2:15 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 46 2:45 Para daje radę - weekend Odcinek: 5 3:45 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 18 4:15 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 18 4:45 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 48 5:05 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 21 5:35 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 22 thumb|left 05:35 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Złote miasto Inków, odc. 4; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Miś Kudłatek - Pierwszy na mecie, odc. 9; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Smerfy - Trufle dla wszystkich, odc. 34 (A mere truffle); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Misja w kosmosie - odc. 6; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Pszczółka Maja - odc. 78 (Biene Maja); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia, Austria, Niemcy (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 6 Tylko biedronka nie ma ogonka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 A ja jestem - Antylopa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Dla niesłyszących - SUPEŁKOWE ABC - odc. 5 - JM; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Domisie - Domisiowe zabawki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Misiowanki - Kłopoty w szkole, odc. 1 (Trouble at school) kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Smerfy - Trufle dla wszystkich, odc. 34 (A mere truffle); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Reksio - Reksio terapeuta, odc. 40; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Pszczółka Maja - Tort dla Królowej, odc. 25 (Cake For The Queen); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 O czym one mówią - odc. 3; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Misja w kosmosie - odc. 6; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Zygzaki - Myśl; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 6 Tylko biedronka nie ma ogonka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 A ja jestem - Antylopa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Maks i Ruby - Przyjęcie Ruby odc.17 (Ruby's tea party) kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Domisie - Domisiowe zabawki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Misiowanki - odc. 40 W górę i w dół (Go up and down) kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Smerfy - Piskusia, odc. 33 (Squeaky); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Reksio - Reksiowa jesień, odc. 39; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Pszczółka Maja - Tort dla Królowej, odc. 25 (Cake For The Queen); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 O czym one mówią - odc. 3; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Dla niesłyszących - SUPEŁKOWE ABC - odc. 5 - JM; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Billy - kot, seria II - Nowa kokarda Królewny, odc. 14 (Queenie's new bow); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Masz wiadomość! - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Podopieczny, odc. 1 (The Protege); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wycieczka samochodem, odc. 9; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 O czym one mówią - odc. 3; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 15 Wyprawa na Komodo - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 16; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Maks i Ruby - Galaretka z robakami 19 (Maxs bug salad) kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Domisie - odc. 313 Czysta energia; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Mój przyjaciel królik - Niespodzianka Gryzeldy, odc. 4 (Hazel's Big Surprise); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Przysługa za przysługę, odc. 35 (One good Smurf deserves another); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Wieczorynka - Reksio - Reksio kompozytor, odc. 41; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Kółko graniaste, odc. 26 (Ring - A - Ring A Caterpillar); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach - Na biwaku, odc. 6; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem, czyli cała Polska czyta dzieciom; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Pasiasty Przyjaciel, odc. 20 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:20 Billy - kot, seria II - Podwójny Billy, odc. 15 (Double Billy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:50 Tylko Kaśka - odc. 1 - Groźba - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:25 Duże dzieci - (64); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Masza i niedźwiedź - Smacznego!, odc. 24 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 18 Bracia Golcowie - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 45 Segregacja odpadów - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Smerfy - Przysługa za przysługę, odc. 35 (One good Smurf deserves another); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 07:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 07:25 Żółty szalik - txt. str. 777 AD 59'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Danuta Szaflarska, Krystyna Janda, Joanna Sienkiewicz, Małgorzata Zajączkowska; MONO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Style życia - IKEA w pogoni za szczęściem (Ikea, Hunting For Happiness: What Do Middle Classes Dream Of?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:10 C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. II (C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. II) - txt. str. 777 68'; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (1985); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Zoltan Bezerdy, Wiktor Zborowski, Jacek Sas - Uhrynowski, Robert Koltai, Anna Gornostaj, Kalina Jędrusik, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Wojciech Pokora; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Cappuccino z książką 5; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Kongres scenarzystów w Warszawie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Dokument tygodnia - Kiedy smok połknął słońce (When the Dragon Swallowed the Sun); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Dirk Simon; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 5 x Kantor - odc 5. Nic dwa razy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:45 Bo we mnie jest seks - piosenki Kaliny Jędrusik (27. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Wrocław 2006); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 10. Festiwal Skrzyżowanie Kultur - Warszawa 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Fantomas wraca (Fantomas se dechaine) - txt. str. 777 94'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1965); reż.:Andre Hunebelle; wyk.:Helene Arnaud, Jean Marais, Louis de Funes, Mylene Demongeot, Jacques Dynam; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Gala wręczenia Nagrody im. Barbary Skargi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 20:20 Bilet do kina - Debiutanci (Beginners) - txt. str. 777 99'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Mike Mills; wyk.:Ewan McGregor, Christopher Plummer, Melanie Laurent, Goran Visnjic; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Liza Minnelli na Avo Session (Liza Minnelli plays Avo Session); koncert kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Kino nocne - Ziemia w transie (Terra em transe) 107'; dramat kraj prod.Brazylia (1967); reż.:Glauber Rocha; wyk.:Glauce Rocha, Paulo Autran, Jardel Filho, Hugo Carvana, José Lewgoy; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Gala wręczenia Nagrody im. Barbary Skargi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Bilet do kina - Debiutanci (Beginners) 99'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Mike Mills; wyk.:Ewan McGregor, Christopher Plummer, Melanie Laurent, Goran Visnjic; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 07:20 Był taki dzień - 11 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:24 ..."swego nie znacie"... - Katalog zabytków - Biecz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 ..."swego nie znacie"... - Katalog zabytków - Poznań - Kaplice, katedry; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Pradawni bogowie - odc. 3 - Rzymianie (The Lost Gods); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2000); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pradawni bogowie - odc. 4 - Majowie (The Lost Gods); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2000); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Rzeka kłamstwa - odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Wielka historia małych miast - Jędrzejów 6; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Za nami 100 lat - O niepodległą i demokratyczną; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Sylwester Kiełbiewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Gdy świat się wali - odc. 15 Maj 1968 (Want the world collapses 15); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Najpiękniejsze zamki Francji - Chaumont Sur - Loire (The Castle of The Loire Valley and The Ile de France); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Jacques Vichet; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia artysty show erotycznegow Kijowie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Spór o historię - Franco - morderca, czy mąż stanu?; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Dzieje kultury polskiej - Między złotym a srebrnym wiekiem; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Miejsce z historią - Suwałki, koło... Wigier; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:35 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Żukow - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:05 Rzeka kłamstwa - odc. 7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Cafe Historia - Komisja Edukacji Narodowej; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 11.10.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Mit o Szarym; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:GRZEGORZ KRÓLIKIEWICZ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Koło historii - Sokrates; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Cudze listy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Drygas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Ex Libris - Historyczna książka roku cz 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:05 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Strażnicy morza; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:35 Nicolas Le Floch - Sprawa Nicolasa le Flocha cz. 2 (Nicolas Le Floch); serial kraj prod.Francja (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Ex Libris - Historyczna książka roku cz 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:30 Hitler i wiedza tajemna (Hitler and the Occult); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); reż.:Gary Grossman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Przełomowe dni - odc. 6 (Red Chapters); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1044* Dziewczyny na manowcach; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1045* Znikający mężczyźni; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 1046* - Ucieczka Angeliki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 1047* - Poszukiwania; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 1048* - Powrót Angeliki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 5; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Załoga Eko - III Na szlaku Natura 2000 - Puszcza dwa kroki od Warszawy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Świat się kręci - /204/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 2/9* - Na tropie zdrady; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Zapiski Łazęgi - Nieco na północ od Stargardu; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 139 - Wyścig z czasem (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 5) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 KucinAlina - (1) (KucinAlina) kraj prod.Włochy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 562 - Bez wymówek; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Karkonosze - Góry Olbrzymie. Karkonoski Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Polonia w Komie - (578) Kuba - Jack; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (214); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (234); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /73/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1072; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza odc. 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Miś Fantazy - Kostka zagadki, odc. 11 - AD; serial animowany; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Orędzie Kardynała Stanisława Dziwisza na Dzień Papieski - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Londyńczycy II - odc. 6/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (68); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Cudownie ocalony - txt. str. 777; komedia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (234); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /73/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1072; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Fantazy - Kostka zagadki, odc. 11 - AD; serial animowany; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Orędzie Kardynała Stanisława Dziwisza na Dzień Papieski; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Londyńczycy II - odc. 6/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (68); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Cudownie ocalony; komedia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 06:30 Humor w odcinkach - Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - 10; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Śpiewające fortepiany - (43); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Tylko jeden skecz - Neo - Nówka i Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Z archiwum kabaretu Tey czyli RetroTEYada odc. 2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Humor w odcinkach - Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - 12; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaretowa Liga Dwójki - Wielki Finał - starcie drugie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Hrabi - Savoir Vivre. Pardon (2) - txt. str. 777; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 17 - W drodze do dżungli - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Francuskie inspiracje - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 A la show - (12) - Urszula Dudziak; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Emigracja (52); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Humor w odcinkach - Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - 14; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (32); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Szansa na Sukces - Plateau Projekt Grechuta; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Szperacze.tv - Teleturnieje (8); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaretowa Liga Dwójki - Wielki Finał - starcie trzecie i ostatnie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Ranczo Wilkowyje - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Paweł Królikowski, Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Radoslaw Pazura, Marta Lipińska, Franciszek Pieczka, Piotr Pręgowski, Katarzyna Żak, Sylwester Maciejewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Humor w odcinkach - Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - 16; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Humor w odcinkach - Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - 17; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Śpiewające fortepiany - (45); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Joe Bonamassa: Live from The Royal Albert Hall (.); koncert kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Życie to Kabaret - Tylko dla dorosłych - (odc. 1); program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami - Horror Travel (odc. 1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami - Horror Travel (odc. 2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:06 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:35 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:05 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:34 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:07 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:34 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:11 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Świat i ludzie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Przetrwać znaczy być; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Kapitalny program; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 INFOrmacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:15 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:21 Prawdę mówiąc - Olaf Lubaszenko - odc. 108; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:53 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:08 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:43 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 INFO Newsroom; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:51 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:55 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 24:00 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9 00:25 INFO Newsroom; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:20 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Kapitalny program; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Ludzie z Pięćdziesiątki; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Reportaż TVP INFO - Generacja '89; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia